Ron Perlman
Ron Perlman (born April 13, 1950) is a screen actor as well as voice actor, with much work in both disciplines. He has worked on five Fallout games to date. Perlman narrated Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics, and Fallout: New Vegas. The intro narration in each of these games starts with the line "War. War never changes." He also did the voice for Butch Harris in Fallout. Surprisingly, he isn't the narrator for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, where Tony Jay (the Lieutenant from Fallout) narrated the intro instead. Biography Perlman was born in Washington Heights, New York. His mother, Dorothy, is a municipal employee, and his father is a jazz drummer and repairman. Perlman is Jewish. He has been married to Opal Perlman since February 14, 1981 and he has three children, Blake Amanda (born 1984), and Brandon Avery (born 1990). He attended George Washington High School and later Lehman College in New York City in 1971, where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Theater. He also attended the University of Minnesota, where he graduated with a master's degree in theater arts. Perlman has volunteered as an actor with the Young Storytellers Program. Career Perlman made his feature film debut in Jean-Jacques Annaud's film Quest for Fire (1981). After various minor and supporting roles in films and television series, his breakthrough role came when he played Vincent in the TV series Beauty and the Beast, opposite Linda Hamilton from 1987 to 1990. This earned him a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series in 19892 and a large fan base. He went on to play roles in many films and television series throughout the 1980s and 1990s as well as the 2000s. Prominent film appearances include films such as The Name of the Rose (1986), Romeo is Bleeding (1993), The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993), The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Enemy at the Gates (2001) and Blade II (2002), however his most notable role was that of Hellboy in the adaptation of the comic books of the same name. His appearances in television series include Highlander: The Series, The Outer Limits and The Magnificent Seven. He played his first leading film role in 1995, when he played the gargantuan oaf "One" in Jean-Pierre Jeunet and Marc Caro's The City of Lost Children. He finally got another leading film role in 2004 when he played the title role in the comic book adaptation Hellboy. The director Guillermo del Toro, who worked with him previously on Cronos and Blade II, had to fight to secure the role, as the studio wanted someone more well-known such as Vin Diesel. Perlman reprised his role as Hellboy in Hellboy II: The Golden Army, released on 11 July 2008. In 2008, Perlman joined the cast of the TV show Sons of Anarchy on FX. He plays Clay Morrow, the president of the fictional club "Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original" (SAMCRO as it is known by its fans and in-show rivals) and stepfather of the main character Jackson Teller (played by Charlie Hunman). Perlman took part in an award-winning commercial for Stella Artois beer. This commercial, which was called "Devil's Island", won a Gold Award at the British Advertising Awards. Another note of special interest is that he has played in two Stephen King story-to-movie adaptations, Sleepwalkers and Desperation respectively. Roles that required make-up He is known for playing roles which require make-up, some to the point where his entire body is covered or his face requires full facial prosthetics, such as "The Beauty and The Beast," where he plays a man with the face of a half-man/half-lion-like beast; "The Island of Dr. Moreau," where he plays a half man/half animal; and the "Hellboy" films where he plays a demon. He even gave his "Beauty and The Beast" co-star Armin Shimerman advice when the latter was going to be in full-facial prosthetics for "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine." He went on to join the Star Trek Universe in the role of the Reman Viceroy in "Star Trek: Nemesis," in which he wore a full head prosthetic. He also might play the role of the character "Larson" for Guillermo del Toro's film adaptation of the H. P. Lovecraft story, "At the Mountains of Madness." Del Toro, in a chat session discussing his plans for the Hobbit movies, has indicated that Perlman will have some role in the films. Voice-over work As well as onscreen acting, Perlman has lent his voice to numerous video games and animated series. These include Graft in Phatom 2040 (first season only) Vice Principal Lancer in Danny Phantom, Justice in Afro Samurai and various characters in DC Comics based series such as Slade in the Teen Titans, Clayface in Batman: The Animated Series, Jax-Ur in Superman: The Animated Series, Orion in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Killer Croc, Rumor, and at one point even Bane in The Batman. His video game credits include Lord Terrence Hood, Fleet Admiral in command of Earth's space defenses against the Covenant in the games Halo 2 and Halo 3, Abomination in The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, Jagger Valance in The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay, Justice League Heroes as Batman, and most recently, Hellboy: Blood and Iron. He is well known by Fallout fans for narrating the introductory movies in the series, including uttering the famous phrase "War. War never changes". He voices Slade in the 2008 Turok game. Perlman is the voice of Conan the Barbarian in the animated film of Robert E. Howard's, Red Nails. He provides the voice to the same character in the video game Conan. Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Fallout Series Category:Voice Actors Category:Halo Series